


Office Hijinks

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, photocopier incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You’re working late getting some reports done for the mission briefing the next day and rocking out to the radio when Bucky catches you.





	Office Hijinks

Everyone had left the office hours ago and you’d stayed to catch up on some documents for the meeting tomorrow. Tony had asked you to do them that morning but then there’d been an issue with F.R.I.D.A.Y and you’d been otherwise occupied.

Not that it mattered. Your empty cold apartment was the only thing waiting for you and you quite enjoyed the freedom to do exactly what you liked.

Namely dancing and singing, probably quite badly, along to the radio. The current song was one you remembered from your childhood - your mom had played it a lot. You didn’t even pretend to know the words but you knew the band - INXS - and it had a good beat to sway your hips to.

You didn’t realize you had an audience.

Not until you turned to perform an exaggerated stripper move while leaning against the photocopier and spotted him watching you from the doorway.

Bucky Barnes.

All six-foot-ridiculous of him with those piercing blue eyes and impossibly thick arms. He was smirking, almost hiding his face behind all that gorgeous dark hair. “Hey,” he greeted. “I was kinda enjoying the show.”

You blushed furiously and turned back to the copier, resisting the urge to slam your head into it and kill yourself out of embarrassment. “I didn’t think anyone else was here,” you groaned. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” Bucky asked, leaning against the doorframe now, arms folded across his chest as he kept his eyes on you and you refused to turn around. Looking him in the eye made you feel like you were going to pee your pants. He had that effect every time and you didn’t know why he kept talking to you out of all the people in the complex. You were administration. No powers, no abilities; you were just super organized and efficient enough that Tony only trusted you with certain things.

“That I was dancing like an idiot,” you whispered, covering your face.

He was silent for a moment before he chuckled. “You didn’t look like an idiot to me. You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Enjoying yourself and looking like an idiot can go hand in hand,” you replied, looking up at the ceiling. Could he leave already and let the ground swallow you whole? “Are you gonna keep teasing me?” Irritation made you turn and fuck, Bucky was right there in front of you. He’d snuck up without a single noise and now his nose was inches from yours.

“If I was teasin’, doll,” he murmured, lifting his non-metal hand to drag his thumb over your chin, “you’d be begging me to stop.”

Moisture flooded your panties and you almost sagged against the copier, hands flat on the glass. It was warm against your palms and you swallowed, trying to wet your suddenly very dry lips. “Bucky -”

“You got any idea how sexy you are?” Bucky purred, interrupting you and you whimpered a little at the rumble of his voice. “I’ve been dropping hints but from what I understand, the direct approach is just as good today as it was seventy years ago.”

You couldn’t grasp the reality of what was happening. His huge frame swamped yours and you belated realized that Bucky was getting closer and closer to kissing you. “Wait!” you shrieked, placing one hand on his chest, right in the middle. His muscles flexed either side of your palm and you had to stop yourself from disintegrating on the spot.

 _Remember words. Go together. Sentences_ , your brain reminded you.

“Uh,” you stuttered and Bucky grinned.

“You can say no,” he said, looking a little shy for a second. “I just… I saw you, dancin’ there like that and goddamn,” he was cupping your cheek now, his breath fanning over your lips, “I just had to know what you tasted like.”

You made a small sound similar to a mouse being stepped on and then Bucky’s lips pressed against yours.

They were warm, soft, calloused in spots from where he’d chewed his bottom lip nervously. His tongue slid across your lower lip, seeking entrance and you granted it, completely forgetting you were in the copy room with old rock tunes playing in the background.

Bucky moaned as the kiss ended, the sound so deliciously primal that it sent a shudder down your spine. You blinked up at him, almost like you couldn’t believe that had just happened (because, who would imagine that, really?) and he smiled, still cupping your cheek.

“And now I know,” he concluded, lowering his hand.

“Know what?” you asked, feeling a little dazed.

“It’s not just a crush,” Bucky replied, shrugging and you found your fingers in his hair the next second. His strong hands grabbed your ass, lifting you onto the copier, neither of you caring about where hands and other body parts were leaning. The music and every other sound faded out, your entire being centered around Bucky’s hands that were rapidly stripping your blouse and pants.

You were as hungry for him as he appeared to be for you and you tore at his clothes with equal ferocity. The door to the copy room was still wide open - if anyone else happened to be working late, they were about to get an eyeful of the Winter Soldier’s bare ass.

Bucky dragged you into a kiss again, roughly fondling your breasts through your bra. You leaned back as he pulled your panties to one side, easing a single digit inside you. You hissed at the thickness of it, regretting that it had been a while since you’d done any self-maintenance.

“You okay?” he asked, leaning in to kiss the spot below your ear and you moaned, nodding. “Good.” He crooked his finger and your ass jerked on the copier, one hand slamming down as Bucky repeated the gesture. You clung to the back of his neck with your other hand, gasping out when he nibbled your earlobe and added a second finger at the same time.

“Fuck…” you groaned, clenching around him, provoking an animal-like growl out of him.

“So tight,” Bucky murmured. “You gonna be able to take me?”

Your brain provided a witty retort: _I’m gonna give it a fucking good try_.

Your mouth responded with: “Uh, fuck, yes,” while your head lolled about in a sort-of-nod that was more “I’m about to lose consciousness just from your fingers” than “yes”. Bucky only grinned, sweeping you away into a kiss as he dragged his thumb over your clit, working his fingers inside you. You cried out into his mouth, breaking away when you needed oxygen, gasping desperately as you came, writhing on top of a photocopier with Bucky’s fingers in your cunt.

He pulled away slowly, still holding you upright. Inspecting his fingers, Bucky locked his blue eyes on yours as he lifted them to his mouth and sucked your essence right off the skin, moaning like he’d tasted the best flavor of _Ben and Jerry_ ’s ever.

“Bucky,” you started, tugging him closer by the waistband of his boxer shorts. His cock was already bulging out the fabric, seeking to escape the elastic confines and you obliged it, dragging them down over his hips. “Fuck me.”

A grin spread across his lips; he didn’t even bother to step out of the boxers, pressing up against you where you were perched on the copier. The leaking tip of his cock prodded your entrance and you reached down, grabbing hold of his thick shaft, making him moan loudly and instantly follow your lead, giving over the control.

When he pressed into you, only an inch or so, you whined, releasing your hold on him to seek out another kiss, accidentally forcing him further in. Bucky growled, unable to control his hips slamming forward and the sudden overwhelming pleasure made you choke on your own cry of pleasure.

“Fuck,” he panted, leaning his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t -”

“Stop,” you whimpered, shaking your head. “Just fuck me, Bucky. Please.”

Bucky growled, sliding his fingers through your hair to cradle the back of your head. The cool metal of his replacement arm resting against your shoulder and there was a second where he just looked at you with a indistinguishable expression on his handsome features before he was leaning in and kissing you again, pressing his hips flush with your thighs.

He didn’t stop then, pulling back and filling you over and over, until your ass was sort from the lip of the copier where plastic met glass. The radio was still playing, not that you cared what was playing when every sense was filled with Bucky’s scent and touch.

When you came, you didn’t even try to stay quiet, and Bucky growled at the intensity of your climax, increasing the power behind his thrusts until you could feel the bruises blossoming on the inside of your thighs. His name left your lips in a scream and he pushed you back until you were almost flat, hitting your cervix with each stroke until his cock throbbed and he spilled into you, burying his face between your breasts. You panted for breath, feeling the warmth of his cum dribbling out of your cunt where you were pinned helplessly across the copier.

Bucky placed his metal hand on the glass, lifting up and you both froze when the glass cracked. “That’s not good,” you whispered, yelping when he suddenly scooped you up and away from the machine, the motion extra jarring with his still-hard length pressed inside you.

Your back hit the wall by the door and Bucky started to kiss you again, until you pressed your hands into his shoulders.

“Bucky, stop,” you giggled and he pulled away, letting you down but not letting you get too far. His cock bobbed against your stomach, leaving a slick sticky trail on your skin. “Stand down, soldier,” you quipped and Bucky smiled, taking your face between his hands to kiss you again. “Bucky -”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Just… you’re intoxicating.”

You snorted. “Okay,” you replied sarcastically and he chuckled.

“I’ll convince you,” he murmured, backing you up into the wall again and you slapped his shoulder this time. His face was sheepish when he paused. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” you decided, looking at the shredded remnants of your shirt on the floor. “Might have to raid the lost and found for some spare clothes.” Bucky nodded, picking up his discarded clothes. “And I think the photocopier broke.”

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow,” he assured you, wasting no time in sliding his pants on. You’d barely gotten yours on when he was touching you again, making you giggle with his playful teasing. “C’mon. I want you on my face, screaming for me to fuck you.”

*****

Running late the next morning hadn’t been on the agenda and when you slunk into the conference room to find Tony waiting for you, you were a little worried no one else was there.

“Y/N,” the billionaire greeted, gesturing to the seat beside him.

“Where is everyone?” you asked, frowning. Bucky had left your apartment this morning, reluctantly, despite knowing he’d see you soon.

“Well, the meeting has been postponed until this afternoon,” Tony explained, pushing over the pile of papers you’d only photocopied half of last night before you became distracted. “I think these might need to be redone.”

You could feel the shame in your cheeks. “Tony, if it’s about the copier -”

His eyes widened. “No, don’t explain. I… reviewed the security footage. You’re… aware this place has cameras _everywhere_ , right?” A mortified expression crossed your face and you could see Tony trying not to laugh. “Don’t worry, I deleted everything. I didn’t watch either. But I wondered what had happened and now I know that Sgt. Barnes happened.” He leaned forward a little, raising an eyebrow. “Good night?”

Covering your face didn’t disguise your pained groan and Tony didn’t both trying not to laugh anymore. He chortled at your embarrassment before leaning over and patting your shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I think I got all the copies of that lovely lace thong you were wearing while you broke the photocopier. I’ll make sure they’re all destroyed.”


End file.
